


Love Cheryl

by SadxCinnamon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Closeted Cheryl Blossom, Don't Judge Me, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Let's pretend Toni has a car, Little bit of angst, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, My First AO3 Post, Toni too, Underage Kissing, cheryl just needs love, choni, s02e14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: Toni wants to cheer up Cheryl after her confession at Pop's so she brings her to an open field to look at the stars and it progresses from there.(The title is based on the movie they watched that episode)





	Love Cheryl

When Cheryl had told her the small heart breaking story she had felt bad, who wouldn’t? And it’s not that hard to figure out why Cheryl was so bitter and rude to , she was just a scared, broken little girl who never had experienced actual love from her parents or anyone other than her now dead brother Jason.

Toni feels bad as she looks at the redheaded girl, she sees the tears cascading down her rosy cheeks before Cheryl’s wiping them away and putting back on her mask that she wears at all times, a mask that Cheryl has dropped so many times that it’s almost completely broken and make-up can only fix so much. Cheryl’s brown eyes looked at her so full of sadness and pain but there was a glint of acceptance in them as well as if she’s accepted this as her fate, to always be unloved and hurt and being rude.

Toni guesses that’s what prompted her to stand up and drag the redhead outside to her old beat up ford and drive her out to an open field near her old high school, when they crossed into the Southside Toni saw Cheryl physically tense and honestly she couldn’t really blame Cheryl because even though she was a bitch to her and the serpents before it’s how most Northsiders are brought up, to either hate, despise or be scared of the Southside/Southsiders and Cheryl just needed something to take all her anger or sadness out on (she wasn’t excusing her behavior but she somewhat understood why Cheryl was the way she was to them). 

“You haven’t brought me here to kill me right?” that’s the first thing to come out of her blood red lips since they left Pop’s, head turned to look at Toni as she drives onto the grass and parks, looking back at Cheryl she laughs, “No, I haven’t. I would have brought you somewhere more secluded,” She says while turning off her car and getting out, being hit by the night air almost immediately. Toni leans down and pops her head into the car from the drivers side window, Cheryl raises on of her eyebrows as if to ask what the fuck are we doing here Toni. 

“Get out the car Cheryl,” Toni hums after speaking, standing up and walking to the front of the car, turning her head to look at the other girl as she got out of the old car, she pushes her hair behind her shoulders before walking next to Toni, looking at the almost level heighted girl. 

“Why are we here then? Are the rest of your little southsider friends going to be coming here?” she crosses her arms and turns to face the serpent and Toni almost lets out a howl as she laughs, she turns her head to look at the redhead, smirking as she took in Cheryl once more for that night, “Stargazing!” she said it like it was the simplest things and the most obvious thing in the world. 

Cheryl looks at her utterly confused “And why in the hell would we do that?” Cheryl asks while watching Toni getting on the hood of her car, leaning back on her elbows and looking up at the night sky, watching as the stars twinkle and shine up into the dark abyss that was the sky.

“Well Cheryl, when I was a little every time I got sad, scared or upset I would go outside,” she turns and looks at the Blossom girl “,And I'd look up at the stars so get your ass on this car and join me,” Toni pats the spot next to her on the hood, Cheryl looks at her and with of roll of her eyes she hops onto the hood of the car, scooting back so she can lean against the windshield. The brunette looked at her and smiled a (rare) soft smile that Cheryl tried to return but it came off more as a forced smile you make when your parents make you take a photo with your annoying sibling. Toni laughed and looked back up at the night sky, watching all the twinkling stars before she glanced at the redhead, who was watching the sky intently, a small smile on her plump lips.

Toni backed up and sat next to Cheryl, legs drawn to her chest and head on her knees she watched the other girl, taking the girl in fully from her red hair to her pale complexion, Cheryl Blossom was truly perfect. Cheryl looked over and their eyes met for a moment before Cheryl opened her mouth to speak, “What? Is my lipstick smeared?” She sat up and Toni shook her head, smiling widely.

“No nothing like that, you're just really pretty,” The serpent replies, watching Cheryl blush and look away quickly, mumbling under her breath while Toni laughed, “Sorry, what was that?” she sat up and moved closer to Cheryl, reaching over and grabbing her chin, pulling her face to look at her, brown eyes meeting darker ones, a small gasp leaving her mouth. 

“N..nothing that concerns you Toni Topaz!” She says quickly and rushed, stumbling over her words as her face grows warmer, Toni was way to close, her breathing picking up as their lips lightly grazed each other. Toni smirks and looks down at her lips before she looks into her eyes, pulling Cheryl’s body closer and the Northsider let’s out a shaky breath, Toni voice drops to just above a whisper “Are you sure about that?”

Cheryl gulped and look back into Toni’s eyes before both girls leaned in, kissing each other slowly and softly, Cheryl whimpered softly when Toni licked her bottom lip, asking for access to her mouth. Cheryl slowly but surely opened her mouth for the serpent girl who quickly slipped her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth, her hand going to rest on her thigh.

If Toni could stay like that forever if it weren’t for the fact that they needed air to survive, pulling away they both pant softly and look at each other before Cheryl dives back in quickly, climbing into Toni’s lap as their kiss became needy and rough, both so desperate for more. Toni’s hand reached behind the two and gripped Cheryl’s ass, Cheryl gasped then giggled, wrapping her arms around the other girls shoulders.

The two slowly pulled away and Cheryl laughed at Toni whose hair was a little messy, red lipstick smeared around her lips a bit and pupils dilated. Toni smirked and pulled Cheryl closer, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You know Toni Topaz you’re not so bad,” Cheryl said before kissing the serpent again.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as smut but honestly I like it better as fluff and this is also kinda a gift for my friend Jnae (love you) who loves choni/Toni and Cheryl.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudo
> 
> My twitter: [twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon)


End file.
